Hollytuft
|pastaffie = None |age = Approx 6 moons |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: |namesl = Hollykit Hollypaw |familyl =Lionblaze Cinderheart Fernpaw, Sorrelpaw |familyt =Father: Mother: Siblings: |mentor =Cloudtail |apps = None |livebooks = Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None}} Hollypaw is a black she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Hollykit is a young member of ThunderClan, having been named after Hollyleaf, her aunt. This resemblance doesn't go unnoticed, and she is mentioned by her great-aunt, Squirrelflight and great-grandmother, Sandstorm, during a Clan meeting. Sandstorm and Squirrelflight remark how Hollykit is a spitting image of Hollyleaf, and the two she-cats feel like Hollyleaf has been with them all along. Hollykit and her siblings, Sorrelkit and Fernkit are set to become apprentices, and Bramblestar, ThunderClan's leader, has called a meeting to promote the three kits. :Hollykit is apprenticed to Cloudtail, a senior warrior, and Bramblestar trusts the elder cat to pass on all he knows to Hollypaw. Cloudtail promises to, and Bramblestar continues by making Sorrelkit and Fernkit apprentices, calling them Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw. Her mother and father, Cinderheart and Lionblaze, look on proudly as their kits are apprenticed. :During a training session with Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and their mentors, Hollypaw and her siblings promise to train extra hard, and promise to do well and listen to what they're told. After being shown the move by Cloudtail, Hollypaw tries it, and tumbles to the ground. Squirrelflight offers to show Hollypaw a trick to learn the move, and falls in the process. All cats present, including Hollypaw, show great concern for Squirrelflight. Flustered, another ThunderClan cat tells the three apprentices that mistakes are all part of training. Trivia *She is named after Hollyleaf, and bears a great resemblance to her. *She is a descendant of Wind, the first leader of WindClan, because her grandfather, Crowfeather, is descended from her. * She has SkyClan blood because her great-great Grandfather, Redtail, is Spottedleaf's brother. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Cinderheart: Father: :Lionblaze: Siblings: :Fernpaw: :Sorrelpaw: Grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Brackenfur: Grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: Uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: Aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-Uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Great-Grandfathers: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter :Firestar: :Whitestorm: Great-Grandmothers: :Ashfoot: :Sandstorm: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great-Uncles: :Eaglekit: :Two Unnamed Kits: Status Unknown :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Half Great-Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Hickorynose: :Jake: :Redtail: :Fuzzypelt: :Thistleclaw: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Meadowslip: :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Robinwing: :Snowfur: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Great-Uncles: :Pigeonpaw: :Unidentified Kits: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Redtail: :Patchpelt: Half Great-Great-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Longtail: Great-Great-Aunts: :Sorrelpaw: :Princess: :Brindleface: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: Half Great-Great-Aunts: :Ruby: :Ferncloud: Great-Great-Uncles/Aunts: :Unnamed cats: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Windflight: :Stormtail: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Poppydawn: :Moonflower: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Unidentified Kits: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Half Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Longtail: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Bluestar: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Unnamed tom:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Goosefeather: Cousins: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Primrosepaw: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Four unnamed kits: :Cloudtail: :Dewpaw: :Snowpaw: :Amberpaw: :Whitewing: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Mothwing: :Spiderleg: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: Distant Relatives: :Gorsestar: :Wind: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Apprentices Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters